swgfandomcom-20200215-history
JEDl (PA)
The JEDl Order is a roleplaying guild and adheres to guidelines about spatial chat for roleplaying. The guild has a very structured ranking and progression, Master/Padawan, Paths of Study/Schools, Events, and great roleplaying community of mature members. We also have a "JEDl Community" with the guilds of Temple Defenders/JTD '(A Rebel Guild that is mainly all combat professions except Jedi), '''Serenity Valley Citizens/SVC '(A Mixed Entertainer and Trader Guild), and 'Jensaari/Ja'ak '(A Imperial Dark Side Jedi Guild). ''Requirements to Join JEDl:'' - Be the Jedi Profession - Register on their forums : http://thejedlorder.com/forum/index.php - Watch the recruitment video in its entirety. - Read through all the posts on Paths of Study, Ranks, Saber Colors and all the helpful information there. - Post on the forums requesting to join. : (Please add your character's level and your requested path as a side-note) - Characters cannot have a offensive or l33t style name. - You must be Rebel - as most of our events involve this. - To join hopefuls MUST attend one of the Induction Ceremonies either : -Saturday at 10 AM PST : -Sunday at 8 PM PST : -If Real Life Issues prevent you from attending a Ceremony, speak with a Council Member. - Hopefuls Should Know: -Desired School -Desired School's Lightsaber Crystal Color '''JEDl Founders and Grandmasters: Grandmaster of JEDl: '''Leeco '''Founder of the Order: Or-ion Sol Co-Founder: '''Siabrih Briah '''Previous Grandmasters: '''Siabrih Briah, Or-ion Sol, Daesh'cor Lupe, Aerio Dnesh ''JEDL Council:'' ''Consular-'' '''-Marth' Etos (Grandmaster), Xaylon Baeyn (Sage Master), Kahlak Saarrl '''(Oracle Master) ''Guardian-'' '''-Ranel Korde (Grandmaster), Karrah Bane (Warrior Master), Corric Sanran (Temple Knight) Mystic-'' '-Durzo Blint '(Grandmaster), '''Enigma' (Guardian Master), Toxie Dreadcross '''(Shaman Master) ''Sentinel-'' '''-Leeco (Grandmaster), Srynna Jarra '(Shadow Master), '''Rothlan Nabro '(Watchman Master) ''The Schools of JEDl: Jedi Consular-''' Jedi Consulars are the primary diplomats and scholars of the Order. They focus on studying the aspects of the Force instead of studying more advanced lightsaber forms. The Consulars have such programs as the Diplomatic Corps and the Jedi Archivists (Consular Research). '''Consular Expertise Requirements: 4 Points in Force Run, 1 Point in Saber Reflect, 1 Point in Force Shockwave, Improved Force Cloak, No Dark Side Consular Expertise Forms: 'Form II: Makashi (Defensive) and Form IV: Ataru (Offensive) '''Consular Lightsaber Color(s): '''Green (Rare Crystals: Allya's Redemption and Sunrider's Destiny) '''Jedi Guardian-' Jedi Guardians are the primary defenders and warriors of the Order. They focus on studying advanced lightsaber forms over advanced aspects of the Force. The Guardians have such programs as the Jedi Vanguard. 'Guardian Expertise Requirements: '''10k Heal, No Force Run, No Force Cloak, No Dark Side '''Guardian Expertise Forms: '''Form III: Soresu (Defensive) and Form V: Shien/Djem So (Offensive) '''Guardian Lightsaber Color(s): '''Blue (Rare Crystals: Permafrost Crystal, Sunrider's Destiny, and Kenobi's Legacy) '''Jedi Sentinel-' Jedi Sentinels are the primary watchman and investigators of the Order. The Sentinels seek a balance between Consular and Guardian by focusing on both the Force and lightsaber skills equally and putting emphasis on special skills. The Sentinels have such programs as the Sentinel Watchman. '''Sentinel Expertise Requirements: 10k Heal, Basic Saber Reflect, Basic Force Cloak, No Dark Side 'Sentinel Expertise Forms: '''Form I: Shii-Cho (Offensive) and Form VI: Niman (Defensive) '''Sentinel Lightsaber Color(s): '''Yellow, Orange, and Brown (Rare Crystals: Bondara's Folly and B'nar's Sacrifice) '''Jedi Mystic-' Jedi Mystics are the primary keepers and guardians of the Dark Side for the Order. They focus on sutdy basic Dark Side aspects, and are required to maintain a certain amount of Light Side knowledge. They are also allowed to learn the ways of Beast Mastery. The Mystics have such programs as the Mystic Keepers. '''Mystic Expertise Requirements: '''10k Heal, Force Lightning or Force Choke, No Force Drain '''Mystic Expertise Forms: '''Form VII: Juyo/Vapaad (Offensive) '''Mystic Lightsaber Color(s): '''Purple (Rare Crystals: Windu's Guile) May the Force be with you... THE JEDl ORDER Category:Guilds